


Your Touch

by Kuroimachi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Otabek Altin, Fingerfucking, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroimachi/pseuds/Kuroimachi
Summary: Otabek comes home to find Yuri wearing some cute pyjamas.





	Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really edited this one, it is now mostly as it was when I wrote it.
> 
> Inspired by the most perfect boy I know.  
> This is all for you, daddy ;)

“Well. Those are very cute.”

Yuri’s eyes flicker from the phone in his hands to the doorway of the bedroom; he stands there all leather and wry smiles and it _still_ makes Yuri’s heart skip beats in his chest. It must have been cold outside because Otabek’s cheeks are ruddy and his eyes bright and sharp. The blond’s gaze lingers on his boyfriend’s lips for a moment before tossing his phone aside and making a big show of stretching out like a cat in the winter sunlight.

“I bought them yesterday.” Otabek’s eyes move slowly from the flash of pale stomach down to the perfectly pointed toes peeking out from beneath thick furry pants. “You like them?”

“Like I said. Very cute.” They _are_ cute. A set of grey fuzzy pyjamas with a big white cat’s face on the front on the top, and complete with a downy white hood that is currently bunched around Yuri’s slender neck. _Very cute_. Somehow Yuri always manages to make cute and sexy the same thing, and Otabek has a hard time separating them. Yuri sometimes looks so cute that it makes Otabek want to fuck the Russian until he cries.

The dark-haired man slips the leather jacket from his shoulders and throws it across the lipstick-red armchair in the corner that is teeming with various cat-shaped soft toys. The bed dips slightly as he takes a seat on the edge and leans down to kiss Yuri softly. Immediately, one of the blond’s hands finds its way to the back of his boyfriend’s head, he loves the feeling of tickling his fingertips through the short hair at the nape of Otabek’s neck. Their mouths meet again and again. Otabek’s lips are cold, but his mouth is warm and tastes like coffee and caramel. Yuri hopes that he tastes as sweet.

“I missed you, baby.” Yuri licks the words from Otabek’s lips like he can taste them. Like he can swallow them down and keep them inside him.

“Beks.” The whisper slips from soft, kiss-pink lips and it calls to something inside Otabek, something that sleeps just beneath the surface of his skin. Sleeps until Yuri awakens it. Warm, rough hands find him immediately, find the lines of his body beneath the fine, velvety fuzz of the new pyjamas. It’s so soft, like kitten fur and suddenly Otabek is caught between thoughts of petting Yuri for hours whilst he naps tucked into the heat of his lover’s body…and thoughts of stroking him until he trembles and whines to be fucked.

“Unh…daddy.” Otabek’s eyes snap up to Yuri’s face; his eyes are still closed, his lashes dusting the top of his cheeks, which are stained with blush already. He knows then that the decision has been made for him and he’s hardly sorry about it. He begins to move his hands more purposefully over the Russian’s body, skating over his stomach, up and down his arms, his hips, his thighs. Yuri parts them instantly, as if it were a command. Yuri’s legs are always open for Otabek. His body is always open to Otabek.

He can feel the heat of Yuri’s body bleeding through the material already as his fingers move down the inside of the blond’s legs and make him shift around on the leopard print duvet. Yuri can feel that touch in every nerve of his body, it’s like electricity. Otabek completes the circuit and Yuri comes alive with that current every time they touch. He’s been waiting for it all day, he’s always waiting for it. He waited for years to be old enough and then months to be close enough. He can’t remember how he had managed to wait all that time because now he misses Otabek as soon as he leaves the room and goes wild inside just waiting for him to return.

Otabek’s fingers hunt for the heat along Yuri’s thighs to where it burns hottest and his hips leave the bed to chase the touch. It makes the dark-haired man smirk to watch his kitten’s eyes squeeze shut tighter in frustration, to watch his tongue wet his lips knowing that he’d love to have something between them. Yuri sighs and whimpers as Otabek caresses him through the thick material and soon he’s just grinding himself into Otabek’s hand, heels dug into the mattress and fingers wringing the bed sheet. When Yuri can’t find any satisfaction in the teasing and his foot slips out, leaving him flat on the bed, his eyes flash open accusingly. Otabek simply raises an eyebrow.

“Use your words, kitten. If you ask me properly, I’ll give you what you need.” Yuri’s expression melts. He loves this. He loves Otabek. He never has to fight him, never has to prove how tough he is, how smart, how strong. Otabek acknowledges all of these things and so Yuri can be soft in front of him, can be vulnerable. He revels in it. He needs it.

“Plea-please, daddy, touch me?” Yuri has mastered “fuck-me-eyes” and knows this is the time to use them just to make absolutely sure he gets what he wants. Otabek can’t resist how dark and seductive the blue in his irises becomes; he licks his finger, which is a punishment in itself because he knows how much Yuri likes to do that part, and slides his hands under the pyjama’s and inside the blond’s underwear. His boxers are soft across the top of his hand, but it’s nothing compared to what’s under his fingers.

“Oh, kitten, you’re so wet, did you need daddy all this time?” Otabek’s touch has knocked all the air from Yuri’s lungs, so he can’t answer with words, but he pouts prettily and nods his head. “Poor baby, daddy’s here now.” Otabek sounds genuinely sympathetic, and Yuri knows that as much as he enjoys teasing and punishing him, what Otabek really loves is giving Yuri what he needs.

The Russian gasps as his lover slicks his fingers through the wetness that they find between his legs and teases him with slow, gentle touches. Otabek is watching Yuri’s face. Watching his eyelashes dance and his pulse flutter in his bared throat. He’s drawn in without realising it. He always is, it’s like a spell. So when Yuri’s hands reach out for him blindly, he’s there ready for those delicate fingers to wind their way into his hair and scratch over his shoulders through his shirt.

“Uh-fuck! Da-daddy!” The blush has spread down from Yuri’s cheeks and has painted his neck and chest. Otabek lowers his mouth onto the hot skin to suck dark bruises there. Yuri loves being marked by his boyfriend, and has asked Otabek to make all manner of marks on his body over the course of their relationship.

“Tell daddy what you need, baby.” Yuri feels the words against his collar bones and he cries out as Otabek’s fingers slip over him. Yuri’s own fingers dig into his boyfriend’s shoulders and Otabek will enjoy seeing at the welts in the mirror later.

“Inside. Inside me, please.” Otabek starts with just one finger, slow and tender, because Yuri is tight and has a habit of asking for too much before he’s ready, but the blond is so turned on that he’s practically dripping and it isn’t long before Otabek has two fingers buried inside him.

“Lift that up.” The dark-haired man nods at the furry cat top and Yuri pulls it up until he feels cool air against his heated skin. Lips are immediately on his chest, kissing breathy notes out of his ribcage and then wrapped around one of his nipples. Otabek sucks roughly at one and then the other, taking dark delight in how Yuri whimpers and squirms on his hand. He’s steadily fucking him on his fingers now, and Yuri is meeting him with his little thrusts at every turn. With his palm upturned, Otabek angles his fingers upwards and pulls a moan out of Yuri that lets him know he’s found the spot that really makes his kitten lose it.

“Does that feel good, baby? Can you come for me like this, kitten?” Yuri’s whole body shivers. Otabek tries to sound so calm, but Yuri can hear the underlying excitement in his lover’s voice. He begins nodding frantically, tears sparkle at the corners of his eyes like the glitter he wears for performances.

“Yes! Yes, daddy. Fuck…Fuck me, daddy! Harder!” The veins in Otabek’s forearm have risen to the surface of his skin with the strain of maintaining the pace with which he’s railing into the blond and Yuri’s soft, plush behind is sitting on his knuckles, so that his whole body is moving up and down the bed. Otabek can feel wetness trickling between his fingers and down his wrist. Yuri’s hair is a matted halo around his face, his skin is glimmering with the sheen of sweat that has Otabek licking his neck and biting at his jaw.

“Go on then, kitten, come for daddy.” He growls it into Yuri’s ear and then presses his lips to Yuri’s mouth as he comes, violent and shaking. Yuri’s body goes taught, like a bow and then collapses back against the damp sheets. It takes long minutes for him to catch his breath and open his eyes, which search immediately for Otabek. “Hey.” The dark-haired man smiles and Yuri’s heart aches with how much love he has to try and contain there.

“Hey.” His voice is rough from moaning and crying. Otabek pulls his fingers carefully from the blond’s body and watches how his stomach and thighs shiver with the aftershocks of his orgasm. “Kiss.” Yuri says sweetly. When he complies, Yuri licks along Otabek’s lower lip, which is his favourite, and into his mouth.

“I love you.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment!


End file.
